fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Known Issues/@comment-95.118.192.109-20120307094504/@comment-3205411-20120307134216
Let me start from the bottom and work my way to the top *after a bonus is collected, it will always go to about:blank to wipe the contained page and url. This is a preventative measure to ensure WM does not see the very next post processed in that window as already finished even before it starts to process. *the window will stick around if you have window recycling enabled *you will get one window like this per your settings, so 3 for a setting of 3. Though you are not using it, if you were to use autolike, there would potentially be more windows open beyond your set limit of 3. The only exception is when using the queue option where only one window is used and is well managed. *The collection of data from facebook is on a callback, so when requests are out, your browser should behave normally. However when the data does come back, the identification process is a linear process and tries to get the entire list of posts you pulled identified and drawn as soon as possible. This may cause slower systems to seem to freeze up. The best thing you can do is to do nothing. *Options that will cause this delay to be longer are: fetching more than 25 posts at a time, using app filters when fetching posts, having a lot of dynamic grabber entries and/or priority rules. *The WM itself has no control over your browser's scroll elements. *FF 10 has specifically stated that occasionally when something is processing that the scrolling action may seem to stick or halt. More so than any version previous to FF 10. I do not know if FF 11 will remedy this. *Certain security toolbars or out-of-browser security programs when used with WM and other scripts and add-ons can cause severely long linear processes that will stick or even halt your browser. *The changes made for the CloseBug and FocusBug modifications have no effect on things like this. It would have been coincidence. *the message "still waiting for data from facebook" is in relation to a request still out to facebook. The more posts you request (25, 50 or 100) the longer it will take. The slower your connection to the internet the longer it will take. And also, the more busy the facebook server is, the longer it will take. It is best to wait unless the wait is hugely obstructive to the collection process and takes 10's of minutes. *Due to changes in FF 9 and 10 (possibly earlier), occasionally a request will go out and not time out or send back an error. Because the request process is actually started from inside the more recent GM code, I could also point fingers there, but I am really not sure. In either case, it will certainly seem to take way too long and is worth just hitting refresh on. *however, because the request is still out, both the zynga server and FF may and probably will still count it against the maximum request per server limit. If this happens often, you will notice no requests will go out at all until you do one or both of the following: restart your browser, unplug from the net to force an error on all requests. I simply turn off my wifi with my F2 key and then have my add-on called MemoryFox restart my browser for me. When FF is starting back up (because mine takes a bit more often than not), I re-enable my wifi. Works like magic for me.